date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
'Angels '(天使, Tenshi) are the absolute shield that protects the Spirits; the form, the shape, and even its function, all reflect on the Spirit itself. Angels can take many forms, from giant monsters to deadly swords and even instruments, all of which seem to display some special offensive power. The Inverse Form counterpart of an Angel is called a Demon King. There are many kinds of Angels. In Heaven, they are the army of Yahweh - powerful celestial beings that aid and protect humanity from evil forces like the Demons. These Angels are completely sentient, being able to move and appear on Earth as they wish without their Spirit partners, but they have to assume a human cover while doing so, for their true forms are too hazardous for mortal creatures to witness, and also because of the Almighty Law set up by God. The same goes for Demons and other conceptual beings. An Angel can take many forms, but their true form is rather monstrous, probably comparable to those of Demons. However, despite bearing such a form, they also express a feeling of divinity and holy at the same time, unlike their counterpart. There are also known special cases to them, as Archangels do not necessarily need a human vessel to move around, and can make their own bodies. Their true forms, are also humanoid, if not entirely human. Angels have their own language and way of communication, called Enochian, as opposed to Demons' Rhefugi. Enochian, in some cases, is required for an Angel to use their magical power, and in a rare case by the exiled Angel, Arkriel, uses Enochian to channel both his spells and Angelic spells. Angels are also noted to have extremely advanced technology, seemingly indistinguishable from magic. However, both of them transcended the knowledge of humanity about them. Arkriel stated that "the barrier between technology and magic was effaced a long time ago" by his kind. Angels are Spirits' partners, and they make contracts with one another in the form of a Sephira Crystal. The Demons did the same by making contracts with the Inverse Spirits in order to counter the Angels' move. History The Angel was originally one of those things that God made to fight his twin little brother's creation alongside the Ascended Spirits; the Demons, to see if who is the better maker, before God banished his brother and his followers to the Void and his creation to Hell. They were then tasked with the mission to watch over humanity and the Earth, with Yahweh watching over them as God left with his followers to reincarnate as humans. The Angels lived and protected humans from Demons, as they tried to corrupt humans many times. Lucifer then made a deal with the Demons to gain the power she needed to overthrow Heaven, and started the First Heaven Civil War, which resulted in her fall from the position as an Archangel and was turned into a Demon, and one of the Seven Sins known as Pride. Realizing the potential threat of Demons and another war, now that Lucifer had sided with them, Yahweh decided to establish an alliance with the human, and by bounding Angels with certain humans, she turned them into Spirits to fend off the forces of evil on Earth. However, as the Angels found their new allies, the Demons reacted by seeking the Spirits' dark sides, and bound themselves with them to create what would be known as the Inverse Spirits. In secret, they have been struggling against each other on Earths across their multiverse, to take the prime control of their shared host. A few Angels and Demons decided not to fight inside a body, but rather by taking their problems outside and waged a secret war below human's awareness, resulting in mystical disasters and unexplained phenomenons, which caught human's attentions over the years. Mankind and their leaders formed many different secret groups to take an act for their survival in the war, like the Church, the Men of Letters, supernatural hunters, SCP Foundation, AST... Many organizations involving Spirits, also came into the play after finding out the truth. Archangels/Primordial Angels The first of the Angels, made by God, usually address themselves as the most terrifying and ultimate weapons of Heaven against the Demons. Several of these Angels served the Ascended Spirits as their weapons, until they left with their partners to live with human. These beings' counterpart are known as the Archdemons, or Demon Kings. The known Angels of this rank are: * Sandalphon, the Throne of Annihilation (On Earth). * Zadkiel, the Freezing Puppet (On Earth). * Zafkiel, the Emperor of Time (On Earth). * Camael, the Bright Burning Annihilating Demon (On Earth). * Raphael, the Hurricane Knight (On Earth). * Gabriel, the Army-Breaking Songstress (On Earth). * Haniel, the Witch of Forgery (On Earth). * Rasiel, the Tome of Revelation (On Earth). * Michael, the Seal-Removing Lord (On Earth). * Eden, the Paradise of Calamity (Out of commission). * Kerubiel, the Thunder Sanctuary (Out of commission). * Uriel, the Disappearing Light (On Earth). * Yahweh, the Ruler of Heaven (Divine Spirit, head of Christian Spirit Pantheon). * Arkriel, the Defender of Man (Reincarnated by God). * Lucifer (Fallen). * Ariel, the Lion of God. * Azrael, the Comfort of God. * Chamuel, the Seeker of God. * Jeremiel, the Mercy of God. * Jophiel, the Beauty of God. High/Elite Angels These Angels are made after the Archangels. As a result, they hold high positions in the army and life of Angels. They are extremely powerful, but are grossly outclassed by the Archangels. * Dumah, the Angel of Dreams. * Matariel, the Angel of Rain. * Eistibus, the Angel of Divination. * Simikiel, the Angel of Vengeance. * Israfel, the Angel of Song. * Zachriel, the Angel of Memory. * Hasmed, the Angel of Annihilation. * Shelegiel, the Angel of Snow. * Leliel, the Angel of Night. * Sahaqiel, the Angel of the Sky. * Kushiel, the Rigid One. * Arkriel, the Gate Guardian (Formerly). * Adriel, the Lone Guardian. Grigori/Watchers The Grigori were a class of powerful Angels sent to protect humanity. They eventually turned rebellious, and went for human hunting instead of protecting them. They were thought to be wiped out in the last few decades, but some managed to live and act in secret. They made an alliance with Demons and therefore were hunted by Arkriel and the Angels. Some of the Grigori even captured humans and turned them into Spirits in order to fight back their hunters. The surviving Grigori are: * Azazel, the Angel of Sacrifices. * Samyaza, the Angel of Pride. * Bezaliel, the Angel of Shadows. * Ananiel, the Angel of Storms, * Turiel, the Angel of the Mountain. * Chazaqiel, the Angel of Fog. * Sariel, the Angel of the Waning Moon. * Penemue, the Angel of the Written Word. * Samshiel, the Angel of the Eclipse. * Tamiel, the Angel of the Unseen. * Zaqiel, the Angel of Purity. * Baraqiel, the Angel of Lightning. * Gadreel, the Angel of War. * Asbeel, the Angel of Ruin. * Armaros, the Angel of Undoing. * Kokabiel, the Angel of the Stars. * Sathariel, the Angel of Deception. * Suphlatus, the Angel of Dust. * Rahab, the Angel of the Deep. * Af, the Angel of Anger. List Of Angels In Canon *Sandalphon : Tohka Yatogami. *Zadkiel : Yoshino. *Zafkiel : Kurumi Tokisaki. *Camael : Kotori Itsuka. *Raphael : Yamai Twins. *Gabriel : Miku Izayoi. *Haniel : Natsumi. *Metatron : Origami Tobiichi. *Rasiel: Nia Honjou. *Michael: Mukuro Hoshimiya. *Eden: Rinne Sonogami & Rio Sonogami. *Kerubiel: Mayuri (Movie exclusive). *Shekinah: Tohka Yatogami (Movie exclusive). List Of Angels In Fanon * Creation Hand (lit. C.Hand) : Shiro Kirusaki. * Arkriel. * Adriel. Trivia